Había una vez
by Maddy-BB
Summary: Booth y Brennan le cuentan a Christine un cuento antes de ir a dormir. Fluff. *Traducción de "Once Upon A Time" de FaithinBones.*
1. Chapter 1

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones. **

"Había una vez, una chica llamada Temperance."

"No, Papi, su nombre era Cenicienta."

"¿Estás segura?"

"Si, Papi. Cuenta bien la historia."

"De acuerdo, había una vez una chica llamada Cenicienta. Ella vivía con su malvada y vieja madrastra y sus dos hermanastras en un barco con fondo de cristal en Miami."

"No, Papi, vivían en una casa en el pueblo."

"Bueno, si tu lo dices, como sea, vivían en una casa aburridísima en un pueblo aburridísimo. La madrastra siempre estaba obligando a Cenicienta a limpiar la casa y cortar el césped y a veces a pintar la habitación porque a la madrastra no le gustaba el color aunque el color les pareciera bien a los demás, ¡Oh, no!, ella obligó a Cenicienta a volver a pintar la habitación dos veces aunque…."

"Papi, ¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Eh…. Nada. Entonces, Cenicienta se la pasaba trabajando por toda la casa mientras sus malvadas y feas hermanastras se sentaban a ver la televisión, beber refrescos y comer comida china para llevar. El caso es que se acercaba una gran fiesta y el Príncipe, que vivía en el castillo al final de la calle, decidió invitar a todas las muchachas solteras a su fiesta. Ya sabes, para ver quien estaba disponible para casarse. Ahora, éste Príncipe cuyo nombre era Príncipe Seeley envió…"

"No, Papi, era el Príncipe Azul."

"¿Estás segura? Porque yo había escuchado que su nombre era Príncipe Seeley."

"Nopi, es el Príncipe Azul."

"Bueno, si tu lo dices, la cosa es que el Príncipe Azul envió invitaciones a todas las chicas de ese aburrido pueblo que no estuvieran casadas para que fueran a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Estaba cumpliendo cien años y…"

"No es cien, Papi, estaba cumpliendo 21. ¿Estás seguro de que te sabes la historia?"

"Por supuesto que me la sé. Está en el Manual del Papá. Como sea, estaba cumpliendo 21 y sus padres querían que se casara. Era una regla. Así que, Cenicienta recibió una invitación, pero su horrible y vieja madrastra, cuyo nombre era Daisy, por cierto, no le iba a comprar un vestido nuevo y Cenicienta no podría ir al baile porque no quería que el Príncipe creyera que era una especie de nerd que trabajaba con cosas realmente asquerosas y muertas que nunca se callaba, no importa cuánto lo intentaras y, bueno, ¿Quién querría salir con alguien así además del tío Sweets?..."

"Papi, no sé lo que eso significa."

"No importa, yo sí. Como sea, Cenicienta decidió quedarse en casa la noche de la fiesta. Bueno, Cenicienta estaba observando un montón de huesos en el Limbo cuando su Hada Madrina, Cam, apareció y le ofreció un vestido nuevo y unas zapatillas de cristal. Yo habría rechazado las zapatillas de cristal porque son demasiado peligrosas para caminar."

"Paaaapiii."

"¿Qué? Es la verdad… bueno, Cenicienta se puso el vestido y esas peligrosas zapatillas de cristal y se encaminó al castillo del Príncipe para ir a la fiesta. Cenicienta era la mujer más hermosa del lugar y el Príncipe no podía dejar de mirarla, así que bailó con ella toda la noche y se cayeron muy bien. A media noche, el Príncipe iba preguntarle a Cenicienta si quería…. Tomar un helado con él. Sí, eso es, pero ella se fue de la fiesta porque su Madrina le había puesto un toque de queda, así que corrió de regreso a casa, pero perdió una de sus peligrosas zapatillas de cristal y el Príncipe la encontró. Él estaba realmente muy interesado en casarse con Cenicienta, pero no sabía quién era ella y el FBI se negó a ayudarlo porque ellos solo persiguen delincuentes y no hermosas chicas que tienen que volver a casa antes del toque de queda."

"¿Qué pasa ahora?"

"Papi, Mami jamás menciona al FBI cuando me cuenta esta historia. No me la estás contando bien de nuevo."

"El FBI está en la historia. Es solo que a tu Mamá no le gusta mencionar al FBI porque trata de hacer más corta la historia…. ¿Qué?... Bueno, ya. El Príncipe envió a su guardaespaldas, cuyo nombre es Seeley Booth a buscar a esa hermosa mujer para…. ¿Qué? Es verdad, su nombre es el mismo que el mío…. Te lo juro…. Entonces, Seeley fue a cada casa del aburrido pueblo con la peligrosa zapatilla y le pidió a cada mujer no casada que veía que se probara el zapato. Un par de chicas lo abofetearon porque pensaban que no era para nada bueno y…."

"Papi, voy a ir a decirle a Mami que me cuente la historia si no me la puedes contar bien."

"¿Nunca has escuchado de la libertad poética?... eso significa que puedo agregar cosas a la historia tal como lo estoy haciendo. Está en el Manual del Papá."

"¿Puedo ir a ver el Manual, Papi? Quiero leer esa parte."

"No, no puedes porque está en el trabajo. ¿Sabes que si dejaras de interrumpir a Papá, probablemente podría contarte la historia más rápido? Bueno, Seeley se dirigió a la casa de Cenicienta y le pidió que se probara la peligrosa zapatilla, la cual le quedó perfectamente. Bueno, Seeley se enamoró al instante de Cenicienta y decidió que el Príncipe podía buscarse a su propia chica, así que…."

"Maaaaaaammmiiiii."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

**Ahh, pobre Booth, Christine no comprende la libertad poética xD**

**Por ahí dicen que el príncipe de Cenicienta se llama Enrique, pero siempre lo he conocido como el Príncipe Azul o Encantador, en todo caso. Esto es solo para aclarar y no salir regañada por lo del nombre :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones.**

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al entrar a la habitación de Christine, Brennan vio a su hija mirando fijamente a Booth y a Booth con la mano derecha sobre la boca y los ojos brillándole."

"¿Qué pasa Christine? Sabes que no me gusta que grites en la casa."

Irritada, Christine se volvió hacia su madre y se quejó, "Papá no me está contando bien el cuento de la Cenicienta de nuevo."

Poniéndose las manos en las caderas, Brennan preguntó, "Booth, ¿Por qué te empeñas en cambiar los cuentos? Eres tu el que insistió en que los cuentos y las fábulas eran educativos, pero alteras las historias. Sabes que eso afecta a Christine."

Echándose a reír, Booth explicó, "Oye, solo trato de ponerles un poco de chispa. Sabes que pueden ser algo aburridas."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan respondió, "No para una niña de cinco años. Yo le leo esas historias tal como se presentan en el libro de cuentos cuando tú no puedes hacerlo y luego, cuando tú le cuentas las historias las cambias. Solo la estas confundiendo."

Volviéndose hacia Christine, Booth preguntó, "¿Te estoy confundiendo, Cariño?"

Sacudiendo al cabeza, Christine replicó, "No, Papi. Solo quiero que me cuentes la historia correcta."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Booth miró a Brennan y sonrió, "Dejemos que Mami te cuente la historia entonces. Papá se quedará por aquí y escuchará como la cuenta. Tal vez pueda enseñarme como ser un mejor contador de historias."

Suspirando, Brennan sacó el libro de cuentos de la estantería de libros de Christine y se sentó en la mecedora cerca de la cama de Christine.

"Había una vez una chica llamada Cenicienta. Ella era una niña muy feliz con una vida feliz. Entonces, un día, su madre murió y su padre se casó con una viuda que tenía dos hijas. Luego, su padre también falleció… ¿Sabes Booth? No entiendo porque los niños de estas historias siempre tienen que tener un padre muerto. Eso me parece…."

Exasperada, Christine se quejó, "Mami, tu tampoco me estás contando bien la historia."

Escuchando a Booth reírse con disimulo, Brennan volvió a la historia, "y Cenicienta vivía con su madrastra y sus hermanastras. A la madrastra no le agradaba Cenicienta para nada…. Estas historias hacer parecer a las madrastras como una cosa horrible. Parker y yo nos llevamos muy bien y, aunque antropológicamente hablando, aparecen constantemente en estos cuentos…."

"Por favor, Mami, eso no está en el libro. Lee el libro."

Suspirando, Brennan se frotó la nariz y continuó, "Ella tenía que trabajar muy duro durante todo el día. Solamente cuando llegaba la noche se le permitía descansar y sentarse junto a las cenizas. Es por eso que todos la llamaban Cenicienta."

"Oye, es algo así como por qué te digo Bones."

"Bueno, yo trabajo con huesos, así que, era lógico para ti escoger…."

"Papi, deja de interrumpir a Mamá."

"Lo siento, Cielo."

Aclarándose la garganta, Brennan continuó, "un día, unos vestidos nuevos y muy hermosos llegaron a la casa. Iba a tener lugar un baile en el palacio y las hermanastras estaban alistándose para ir. Cenicienta ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntar si podía ir también. Ella sabía que la respuesta sería no. De repente, hubo una explosión de luz y un hada llegó…. ¿Ves? Es por esto que no me importan los cuentos de hadas. Hay un hada en esta historia y tu sabes lo que pienso de…"

"Bones, se llaman cuentos de hadas. En los cuentos de hadas hay hadas."

"Mami, me estás contando mal la historia de nuevo."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan leyó, "No te asustes, Cenicienta, dijo el hada, sé que quieres ir al baile y así será. Al sacudir el hada su varita mágica, Cenicienta se encontró a si misma vestida con el vestido más hermoso que había visto jamás…."

"Booth, en realidad no creo que sea conveniente leer historias sobre magia."

"Vamos, Bones, no hagas esto. Solo lee la historia."

Suspirando, Brennan volvió la mirada al libro y continuó, "Un famoso científico que era amigo del padre de Cenicienta, pasaba por ahí y vio a la mujer que decía ser un hada madrina y la expuso como la charlatana que claramente era. Entonces, él le dio a Cenicienta unos zapatos de cristal que él mismo había hecho para…."

"Mami, estoy cansada, quiero dormir."

Echándose a reír, Booth se levantó, y movió las mantas, de manera que cubrieran a Christine hasta el cuello. Luego, se inclinó y le dio un beso a su hija y le dijo, "Lo siento, Bebé. Para la próxima, trataré de no echar a perder la historia tanto como lo hice esta vez."

"Buenas noches Papi. Buenas noches Mami."

"Oye, Bones. Puedes leerme la historia a mí si quieres. Me gustaría escuchar acerca de ese científico y de cómo hizo las zapatillas de cristal…"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Pobre de Christine, va a necesitar un montón de paciencia si quiere tener cuentos antes de ir a dormir. **

**¿Comentarios?**


End file.
